


Super Powers

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers Porn Table [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Prompt Fic, Slash, Smut, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony does not care about the serum; he does not care about Captain America, not in that way at least. He recognizes the serum as a groundbreaking scientific achievement. He respects the Captain’s strength and skill in battle, but it has nothing to do with why he loves Steve Rogers.</p><p>Prompt: super powers/special abilities<br/>Characters: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "super powers/special abilities" on the [Avengers Porn Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/25545.html). Thank you to LDF for taking a look at this. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Tony does not care about the serum; he does not care about Captain America, not in that way at least. He recognizes the serum as a groundbreaking scientific achievement. He respects the Captain’s strength and skill in battle, but it has nothing to do with why he loves Steve Rogers.

He loves Steve for his kindness and his compassion, the way he genuinely cares about people. He loves him for his open mindedness and determination to learn about this new time he calls home. He loves him for the way Steve grieves for what he has lost, the way he admits to it, without letting it change him, without letting it drag him under. He loves him for the way he leads the Avengers, gains their loyalty, yet never seeks to control them, never asks more from them than he would from himself. He loves the way Steve treats his bots and JARVIS, with respect and friendship, never condescending. He loves him for his big heart, full of love and devotion, that he has for some strange reason determined Tony worthy of. He loves him for being Steve. The Captain America part is just a bonus.

There were benefits to dating Captain America after all, things that Tony enjoyed. He liked Steve's strength, seeing those sculpted muscles under golden skin, feeling them move against him, as Steve fucked him into the wall, strong legs holding them steady and powerful arms easily supporting Tony's weight, moving him however Steve wanted. He liked that Steve could pin him down to the bed, hold him in place, as Tony whined and begged for faster and more and please.

He liked Steve's endurance, liked that he could literally go all night, both of them barely coming up for air, too intoxicated on each other. Steve barely moving inside of him, rotating his hips tightly against Tony, keeping them both on edge. He liked that Steve could keep him that way, until his brain slowly quieted, until he could not think, could only feel Steve inside him, possessing and claiming him. 

He liked Steve's refractory time, how fast he got hard again. Liked turning the tables on him, and bringing him off again and again until he barely remembered his own name. He liked that he could suck and finger him for hours, swallowing down Steve's cum and then feeling him harden again. He liked that he could give him so much pleasure.

Tony liked the solidity of him, the immovability. The weight pressing him down, keeping him safe, as Steve wrapped around him in sleep. He liked the heat he produced due to his higher metabolism, the warmth soaking into Tony's skin, into his soul. He liked that Steve needed less sleep, yet he stayed in bed watching over Tony, chasing away his nightmares. He liked that this perfect being never acted like he was better than him, never treated him like something fragile or weak, only pulled him into strong arms and against his chest, where Tony could hear that steady, certain heartbeat and know he was home.


End file.
